Hell is the New Paradise
by Bridgette-Daughter of Athena
Summary: All human story of Percy going to a new high school, and he meets Thalia and Annabeth. is there a connection to their past? Percabeth, nothing serious. Truth comes out, a student gets pergnant. What happens? I suck at summaries so you'll have to read it!
1. First Day!

**A/N all human! NO DEMIGODS OR GODS IN THE FIRST PLACE**

Percy's POV

When I first stepped through the front doors of Riverview High School, I felt like I was in the wrong place. I felt powerless and weak, being a freshman. I walked slowly into the crowded abyss and I took things in slowly. I looked at the group of jocks, leaning against the wall, making fun of the people who were walking by them. Their gaze settled on me and they burst out laughing. I sulked away when suddenly I was knocked over by a huge force. We fell to the ground and the jocks laughed even harder. We gathered ourselves and I heard a melodious voice say, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I looked at the blond girl gathering her supplies quickly to make sure she wasn't late for homeroom. I stared at her amazing beauty as she turned to look at me. She stared at me and she stopped apologizing. The jocks in the corner had shut up too to catch this moment. We stared at each other and I finally got up. I helped her to her feet and she smiled and said thanks. She had the prettiest eyes; a shade of bluish gray. She looked beautiful.

"Come with me to homeroom?" she asked.

"I'm a freshman," I stated. To me she looked like a sophomore or a junior.

"Well, I can see that. Don't worry so am I," she said. I smiled.

"Sure," I said and we walked to Mr. Bally's freshman homeroom. On the way, she told me where the rooms were and she asked if I wanted to sit next to her in homeroom.

"They always let us sit anywhere we want in homeroom. The only problem is the seating in the classes. I shadowed here last year. Didn't you?" she asked.

"I moved here from Manhattan. This is my first year here…" I stated. I watched as her smile faded. She looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…" she said, "Do you have any friends?"

"No it's fine… and no…I don't" I said.

"Do you want to be mine?" She asked. Her face showed that she was serious. I smiled. For my first day of School in Riverview County, it was going to be a lot better than I thought it was going to be.

"Yeah…I'd like that. Oh I never caught your name…" I said and I watched as her smile reappeared, her dimples which were hidden from me appeared.

"Annabeth…" she said, "You?"

"Percy…" I said. She smiled.

We walked to into the classroom and took our seats. We talked for a while and I met some other freshmen. They all seemed nice so I felt a little more at ease. Well…at least until Mr. Bally came in.

"GET IN YOU SEATS!" he yelled in a cold voice. I fell into shyness and I wanted to curl up in the corner. He was scaring the living crap out of EVERYONE! He took out his attendance chart and checked off all the people who were here and marked off people who weren't. Then the door burst open and a black haired gothic girl came rushing in.

"I'm here!" she said. That's when the argument started. He glared at her and in a low voice he said, "No…you are late."

"BY ONE SECOND!" she yelled.

"That's no excuse. You are supposed to be in my classroom by 8:15. You came in here at 8:15 and 16 seconds. YOU ARE LATE!" he yelled. She looked sad and she sulked to the next available desk; the desk right next to me.

I looked at her as her face turned dark and I felt an anger rise up in me and I stood up and yelled, "16 SECONDS! YOU CAN'T MARK OFF SOMEBODY LATE BECAUSE OF 16 MEASLY SECONDS! YOU ARE BY FAR THE STUPIDEST TEACHER I'VE EVER MET…AND I LIVED IN NEW YORK! THAT'S TOUGH TO BEAT!" Everybody stared at me and then they all turned to face Mr. Bally to see what his reaction would be. He put down his piece of chalk and turned toward me. He walked slowly and reached the front of my desk he stared at me. He was trying to scare me and boy…it was working. He took a couple of seconds to examine my face. Then he bent down.

In a low, cold voice, he said, "DE-TEN-TION!" I wanted to yell at him, but I stayed quiet. I looked at him as he turned around and walked back to his desk. Thank the lord, the bell ring. Mr. Bally said slowly, "Class…dismissed. Be sure to grab your schedules. I will pass them out to you." I ran to get my schedule and I ran out the door and into the hall to find everyone gossiping about what just happened.

"What the hell was that?" Annabeth asked. Close behind her was the gothic girl.

"He was acting like a huge freaking piece of crap!" I said. Then the gothic girl came up to me.

"Thanks. I'm Thalia," she said.

"No problem…I'm Percy," I said. She looked at me and just nodded her head. She was obviously not as out going as Annabeth.

"Let me see your schedule!" she said. We compared our schedules and I learned I had three classes with her; 3rd period math, 5th period literature, and 6th period history. I asked Thalia about her schedule and I was shocked to see that we had the all the same classes.

"Wow!" I said, "That is one in a million." She stared at me. "What?"

"Nothing…" then she grabbed her schedule from my hand and headed to our first class.

"That was probably the worst homeroom I've ever had," said Annabeth.

"Easy for you to say…you didn't get detention…"I said.

"Don't worry…there hasn't been one person alive who's been in his homeroom that hasn't gotten detention. I'm determined to be the first not to!" I stared at her. She laughed out loud and then we departed. She was off to Spanish I and I was off to English…with Mrs. Bally. The wife of the meanest man alive!

**Author's note:**

**This is my first all human story and I hope you like it! Please R&R!**


	2. Fight!

**Thalia's POV**

As I started to walk I heard someone calling my name. So…I turned around. I saw Percy trotting over to catch up with me.

"Hey…" I said.

"Hey yourself!" he said back to me. I glared at him.

"Did you shadow here… because I seriously don't remember you…" I asked. I stared at his shiny and ruffled up, black hair and his dazzling green eyes. For a freshman who probably felt looked down on and shy…he was pretty cute! Wait… what was I thinking…? I knew Annabeth meant to run into him. I saw her! She had been stared at him as he was looking around and she started to run. Annabeth thought he was cute too! This is going to be a disaster…

"No, I moved here from Manhattan. This is my first year of school in Riverview County," he replied, "Is Mrs. Bally nice or at least nicer than her husband?"

"Oh my gosh yes! She is the nicest teacher in the whole school!" I replied. I wasn't lying. It was true. "When I had shadowed, she gave me a welcome hug and that she'd be expecting me. Then she gave me a 2 pound bag of Jolly Ranchers! I still have some. In fact I have a couple in my backpack…"

"Nice…what's your favorite flavor…I know it's a stupid question…" he asked. I pondered on this for a couple seconds. We walked into the door and found the seating chart. Lucky enough, we were paired to sit a table. While all the other tables had three, there was one less person. So we got to sit together alone!

"I think it's a tie between blue raspberry and cherry…" I replied.

"Nice. I like blue raspberry and apple!" he said. I smiled. At least we had things to talk about and we both liked blue raspberry. I think this will be a great year!

**Percy's POV**

I thought of Annabeth. She was seriously the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. When I first looked at her, she was perfect; even with her back turned. She had a soft and gentle voice that made my heart melt. I stared at Thalia to compare. Thalia had electrifying blue eyes that I must admit are pretty. Her black hair matched mine. I looked in amazement to see that under all the chains, black clothes and nose and several ear piercings…she was really pretty! In fact I kind of liked her. She was an awesome friend! I probably wouldn't go out with her but I'd hang out with her. Unlike Thalia, I would go out with Annabeth. Her beauty strikes me as a goddess. She was smart and she had told me she wanted to be an architect when she grew up. It was almost like she was the daughter of Athena! That would be so cool.

**Thalia's POV**

Mrs. Bally walked into the room and I breathed a sigh of relief. She had a two pound bag of Jolly Ranchers! She walked over to Percy and she smiled brightly.

"Welcome to Riverview County…" she said. Unlike her husbands, her voice was soft and light and very heart warming. She smiled and walked to her desk.

"Okay class…since today is our first day of school…you will all be saying your name and your favorite color and your favorite flavor of ice cream out of these four flavors: chocolate, vanilla, vanilla bean, and cookie dough!"

We went around to each table and it surprised me when many guy said purple or pink was their favorite color. Mrs. Bally was jotting down notes on us as we talked.

"And I like vanilla ice cream," said a boy in front of us. Everyone turned to us and I started saying… "I'm Thalia…um…my favorite color is dark purple…"

"ARE YOU SURE IT ISN"T BLACK?" someone in the room yelled. I ignored him.

"And my favorite flavor of ice cream is…cookie dough," I finished. I turned toward Percy. He smiled.

"Hey…I'm Percy and my favorite colors are green and blue…and my favorite ice cream is vanilla bean." He was the only one that liked vanilla bean. That's kind of cool…he had his own opinion.

"Okay now that we are all done…I brought a surprise! I brought you all ice cream. Percy…you get the whole tube because you are the only one who likes vanilla bean!" Mrs. Bally said.

"Thanks!" Everyone said. She brought Percy the tube of ice cream and I stared in amazement with everyone else it was at least 10 pounds. I asked for two spoons and Mrs. Bally gave me one extra. I asked Percy if I could try the vanilla bean and he replied, "Do you really think I'm going to finish this whole thing? Go ahead!" I smiled. I stick my spoon into the hard ice cream and a brought out a whole spoon full. As soon as I put it into my mouth, my whole world melted to the creaminess. I smiled and I felt happy. I happily dug in to the magical enhanced substance that was vanilla bean ice cream.

When 1st period was over and we went to 2nd period, it went by too fast. It almost felt like we went inside, took our seats and then two seconds later, we left! 3rd period was hell…

"Sit down!" said Mrs. Francolin, "Percy? Where are you supposed to sit?"

"I couldn't find my name on the seating chart…" he replied. She looked at all the empty seats and then decided where to put me.

"Percy…you will be sitting next to Annabeth…" she said. I saw how his face beamed and how he somewhat ran to go sit by Annabeth. I saw her blush and he smiled. They stared at each other in the eyes and I instantly became jealous. I felt an anger rise up in me. He liked her. And she liked him. OH. CRAP! They were going to fall in love and live happily ever after. At least if I didn't stop it. I stood up and started to charge at Annabeth. I pounced on her and the teacher didn't even notice until everyone gasped. I pulled her hair and Annabeth screamed. I watched in amusement as she got tears in her eyes. Nico…one of Percy's new friends that he met in 2nd period was trying to get me off of Annabeth and it was working. He was strong and he overpowered me. Percy went to Annabeth and was cradling her. He glared at me. A glare full of hate and a glare that said I never want to talk to you again. He comforted Annabeth and he helped her get to the nurse's office. I must admit that I had some pretty good punches to the face. I stopped struggling and I watched them walk off and I felt sad. I got suspended because I had sworn that I didn't know what had come over me. It was true. I hadn't!

**Annabeth's POV**

I limped in pain as Percy walked me to the nurse. Why had Thalia done that to me! We had been best friends since 2nd grade. In 1st grade I'd liked a boy she had like and she attacked…great! It's happening again.

"Percy," I managed to say, "Thalia likes you." He stared at me. We stopped walking.

"I know. She was an awesome friend at lest she was until that incident. He stared at the ground away from me. I moved his face toward me so I could look at him properly. We stared into each other's eyes. I explained the story of 1st grade to her. He nodded and we continued walking. When he finally realized what had just happened, he fell into silence. I stopped limping and he stopped and turned around and asked what's wrong. I said nothing. He continued to look at me, like he knew there was something wrong with me, 100%. I looked at him with love and compassion and I felt him settle down and he walked in front of me. I stared up at his beautiful green eyes and she stared at mine. We stared at each other for a long time, until he moved closer. He leaned down to kiss me and I found out that I began kissing him back. We stood there in a peaceful and compassionate stance until we felt that we needed to start walking to the nurse again. I had a smile on our face and I noticed he did too. And we walked hand in hand to the nurse.

**Author's note:**

**I didn't know how to continue and I tend to think of things as I write so if you didn't like this, please tell me by reviewing and I will try my best to change it to a different perspective in the next chapter.**


	3. Realization

Hey! Sorry I didn't get any chapters in during the last week! I was busy with Christmas shopping and wrapping! Hope you like third chapter! Consider it a Christmas present!

~Katlover101

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

When I was picked up from school, I told my mother all about my first day. I told her about the fight in third period and how I was knocked down by the prettiest freshman in the world. She laughed when I told her about the ice cream. But then she laughed even more when I told her I made more friends that are girls than boys. I only had made one guy friend…and that was Nico. I decided not to say anything about the kiss because that morning she told me that if I got a girlfriend on the first day, she's transfer me to a private school for boys. I was not going to be surrounded by gay people. Not that gay people are bad…In fact one of my best friends was gay before I left that school! It would just be creepy when a whole crap load of guys were trying to grab my butt!

"Well, I guess you're just a chick magnet! Maybe I'll have to send you away…" she teased.

"NO! I like it here!" I replied.

"I'm just teasing!" she said, "I can see that you're happy and I'm not going to ruin that. Let me remind you, you're always sad and you being happy is rare for my eyes!"

"MOM!" I said. I couldn't stand it any longer. We laughed and smiled at each other before my mom turned her head back to the road. I opened my backpack and took out my iPod and I turned on _Pumped up Kicks_. I stared out the road and I watched as the houses we drove by. I looked at the group of 1st graders crossing the road, hand in hand. Memories of my early years flowed though my head and I remembered three important names: Zeus, Athena, and Poseidon.

In first grade, my two very best friends and I were taught about Greek Mythology. We were taught about The Gods and Goddesses, the monsters, the heroes. We were taught about the big three. We wanted to be Gods and Goddesses. So we did. Everyday, during recess, we would play that. I was Poseidon, because I loved to swim and I was the only one who had pet fish. My friend Thalia, not the same girl, was Zeus because she had a temper and he loved the color blue, and my third friend, a girl named Annabeth…it couldn't be the same girl…was Athena. She had grayish eyes and was very smart…No it couldn't be…

Annabeth and Thalia had moved a year before I had. I had no idea where they went either. At a time in the past, they had both liked me. They had fought over me…

The fog was lifted…

"MOM! THALIA AND ANNABETH!" I screamed.

"What about them?" she asked.

"They were my friends in 1st grade through 7th grade! They moved when I was in 8th!" My two best friends…have reappeared in my life…

* * *

><p>Thalia's POV<p>

My phone buzzed and it read _Percy…_ I read the message.

_Zeus!_

Zeus? What the hell was that supposed to mean…

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

My head hurt like crap as I drove through town. I told my father about Percy and what happened today. I felt my cell vibrate and my smile appeared as I saw a message from Percy.

"In fact dad, he just texted me!" I said. I opened up my phone and I read the message.

_Athena!_

"Athena?" I said aloud.

"Athena?" my dad said, "I remember when you had two friends in elementary school and you played mythology. I have pictures on my phone, too!

"Quick! Give me it!" I yelled. He scrambled out his phone and he passed it to me. I got out his pictures and I scrolled to the end. I stopped at a photo of three kids playing; two girls, one boy. I recognized me and Thalia, but I couldn't figure out the black head, since his head was turned. I flipped to the next picture and I felt tears in my eyes when I saw a pair of green eyes staring at me through the phone.

Honk!

I looked up and stared at the car next to us.

HONK! HONK!

I focused on the people inside and I saw Percy and his mom. I waved. Then I got an idea. I mouthed one second. I sent the picture to his number and I waited for him to retrieve it. I saw as he appeared shocked and he focused at his phone. His eyes widened and he looked up and stared at me. He typed something in his phone and he looked back up. MY phone vibrated. I braced myself for his words.

Percy: That's_ us? _I just remembered about it a second ago…

me: yeah…it's crazy right? Who knew that we would meet up again…? I can't believe that I didn't recognize u. I had a HUGE crush on u in sixth and seventh…

Percy: Really? That's nice! I like u right now…and all through elementary, except in second…I liked Thalia at that time…

me: u did! That's so cute!

Percy: Now I hate her! u 2 were best friends! And she almost killed u!

me: Remember…she is Zeus! She had a temper and she attacked me in third grade 2!

Percy: Omg!…Thalia just texted me back and she's clueless… can I send her the pic?

me: yeah…hey gtg! Ttyl

Percy: c ya

I put down my phone and I stared out the window. We drove up the driveway to my house and I quickly got out. I ran in the house, up the stairs and into my room. I jumped on the computer and I hooked up my camera that I had brought to school. I found the picture of me and Percy and saved it to my computer. I put it as my desktop and I stood back. I looked at it and I smiled.

_Percy and me…together again at last!_ I thought. Then I plopped on my bed and thought about how I wanted tomorrow to be…

* * *

><p>Thalia's POV<p>

After Percy sent the picture of us in 1st grade, I remembered everything…I couldn't believe that that was us! I stared at the ceiling of the school and I wondered how Percy got out of detention. I was jealous. I'm guessing the principle said that since he helped that sappy old Annabeth, he was off the hock and that he would talk to Mr. Bally. Hopefully we would have a good day when I get back after a week away from this hell-hole!


	4. Sleepover!

_**A special shout out to capriisun and kindle kid! Thank you for liking my story! After many people who read it, they were the only ones to review! Thanks guys! ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At School<strong>_

_**Percy's POV**_

Okay. School has been going on for weeks. I haven't talked to Thalia once. One time when she said hi and tried to apologize, I turned my back on her and spoke nothing. She waited but I never said a thing. After about maybe ten seconds, she got all chocked up on words and she started to bawl. She yelled "I HATE YOU" at me and ran to the bathroom. I felt kind of sad but Annabeth told me she does that to get people to be sympathetic toward her. She told me to ignore her.

"Hey," I said to Annabeth. We were walking to math class and she told me she wanted to talk to me for something special.

"Hey!" she replied. She had a huge smile on her face. She looked in her backpack and pulled out an envelope. When she handed it to me, I was shocked. "Open it!" I did.

Inside the envelope was a card that practically screamed "YOU'RE INVITED!" Not kidding. It had speakers. I read the card as Annabeth's ecstatic smile burned into me.

_Percy,_

_YOU'RE INVITED! Now that I'm turning fifteen, my dad finally let me invite boys to the house! AND THEY CAN SLEEP OVER! AHH! YAY! So, for my fifteenth birthday, I'm inviting: You, Nico, Tyson, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Leo, Reyna, Grover, and Thalia! Yes Thalia. I know she hates us, but I want to be nice. She's really lonely… Well, all you need to bring is a sleeping bag, a pillow, some sleeping clothes and a smile on your face! (Presents are excepted but not necessary…) I hope you can come! Address, time, and date are below!_

_~Love~_

_Annabeth_

_P.S. Be nice to Thalia… I know she tried to kill me…twice… please for me?_

"Well…what do ya think?"

"Sure! I'd like that!" I replied.

"YAY!" she screamed and she pulled me into math class get yelled at by Mrs. Frankovic for being late.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day of the sleepover…<strong>_

I grabbed my bags and ran to get Annabeth's present. I bought her owl earrings! She said that Athena had always inspired her since we were in 1st grade. Perfect!

I made sure I had everything; my sleeping bag, my clothes, teeth care crap, and my dolphin Pillow Pet (_as seen one TV_!). I rush out the door to meet my mom at the car.

"NOW DON'T YOU GO SCREWING ANYBODY!" she yelled.

"MOM!" I yelled back. She exploded out in laughter. "Oh I'm just kidding…"she said. I glared but then smiled. I loved my mom!

We drove down the street and across town to get to her house. When we got there, she was sitting on the porch talking to her dad. As she saw our car, she screeched and ran to meet me.

"Happy Birthday!" I said.

"Awww…thanks"

I grabbed my bag and brought out the box with the earrings in it. She asked if she could see them before she opened the rest of the presents, but I told her, even if she was the birthday girl, that good things come to all who wait…

The rest of the guests piled in after me. Thalia was the last to join the crowd. I glared at her when she was getting out of her car but Annabeth elbowed me in the gut.

"Sorry…"

* * *

><p>We ate and watched <em>Clash of the Titans<em>. We all laughed when Medusa's head was chopped off by Perseus and his sexy abs. [**A/N**: **Quick shout out to dizzy-hope ! She told me she loved this movie!] **Nico wished he could have sexy abs like that but Piper just told him he was crazy and that he'd have to keep dreaming. Annabeth's dad called us in for ice cream and strange enough, there was vanilla bean.

"I told him you liked it…" She told me.

Then Thalia came over to Annabeth "Can I get some vanilla bean too?" she asked. She looked jealous but her eyes showed sorrow and grief.

"Yeah sure!" Annabeth said with a smile. She got out the ice cream and brought it to the table. Thalia scooped it up and put two little round balls in her bowl. Annabeth stared at the ice cream and said she'd always wanted to try it. That's when I wanted to "make a "tiny" move" to get her. I scooped up some with my spoon and I held it up for her to try. She stared at me and I just nodded at the spoon. I handed the spoon to her and she put the whole thing in her mouth. She moaned from the goodness that was vanilla bean. She gave me the spoon back and she grabbed her own. She scooped some ice cream and dumped it into her bowl. She ate it and thanked me for letting her try it. Thalia stayed quiet. Things went on.

* * *

><p>We played truth or dare and spin the bottle. I ended up kissing Annabeth in both games. Not the best thing to start off a slow relationship, when everybody can tell that we like each other.<p>

"Frank, truth or dare?" I asked and he smiled.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to make out with Hazel!" I yelled. Ooohs and ahhhhs exploded in the room and the two looked pale. They went into a closet and closed the door on us. We listened through the door and sure enough, we heard something! When they came out, both of there lips were swollen and Hazel had a huge red mark on her neck. Frank's hair was all messed up. We walked back into the living room and Annabeth's dad told us we should go to bed. He had set up two tents in the backyard right next to the trampoline. We wanted to choose our own spots for each tent but marked on one tent was "BOYS" and on the other "GIRLS" Ugh…

We each talked and I even confessed that I like Annabeth. We had shut up and we could here the girls yelling; giddy and excited. The boys became deadly silent. I listened and heard them speaking.

"OH MY GOSH REALLY? He really FED you ice cream on his _own SPOON?_" asked Piper.

"that's so SWEET!" yelled Reyna.

"I KNOW!" yelled Annabeth. "I seriously like him…"

They all gasped "Really?"

"Yeah" she replied.

"Well, I like Frank!" Hazel chimed. Frank whispered yes in the background.

"I like Grover _and _Leo!" said Piper.

"And I like Tyson!" said Reyna.

"Who do you like, Thalia?" asked Hazel. I could tell Annabeth probably wasn't breathing. Neither was Thalia.

Thalia took a deep breath and finally said "Percy…I liked Percy…but ever since I attacked you, Annabeth…I know he'll never love me. So I've kind of grown close to Nico. I swear, even if he doesn't have those abs, he's got some serious biceps!" she said, trying to be peppy. At first all the girls were silent but they all whooped and cheered that they all had crushes. All the guys looked dreamily at each other. Obviously dreaming of a life with a girl. Grover and Leo started to fight about Piper but it turns out, the girls heard them.

"THOSE EASE DROPPERS!" Hazel yelled! And they all laughed. After a while, I heard the girl's tent unzip. Someone was probably going to get a drink of water. When she didn't "return", I went to investigate. I unzipped and peered outside. Lying on the trampoline was Annabeth, gazing at the star. I hopped on the trampoline and lay next to her. She seemed startled at first but she calmed down. We were silent, as were the tents beside us. Eventually we started to talk and we gazed at the stars. I showed her different constellations and she gasped as I finally showed her how to find the little dipper.

"I've never been able to find it!" she said joyfully. I smiled and gazed into her eyes.

"I'm so glad I found you again…" I stated. She tuned to look at me and we stared at each other for a while.

"Yeah…I was heart-broken when I heard my parents say we were moving. My mom died in our car crash on the way here." She moved her hair and showed me the scar on the back of her neck. "They say if it was one 1/16 of an inch closer in any direction, I would have died…" she let go of her hair and it gracefully fell into place. We fell silent. I stared at her and she looked toward me. She inched closer and we kissed. After at least ten seconds, both tents exploded with whoops and cheers! We separated and looked embarrassed. They all emptied their tents and got on the trampoline. Then we all had a heart-to-heart moment***…After that we all crawled back into our tents and slept the day away.

* * *

><p>***<strong>A heart-to-heart moment is when everyone starts confessing their feelings…about life, friends, girls or guys, enemies, etc. Sometimes there is even crying involved. <strong>


	5. Stacy's Pregnant?

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I made up with Thalia and I've felt better in the past four days. I walked in the hallway, linking arms with Percy and Thalia while my glistening, new owl earrings dangled from my ears. We got to homeroom early and Mr. Bally was actually impressed with us. This was probably a first for him. We started to gossip.

"Hey, did you hear what happened between Stacy and Judith?" Thalia asked me.

"No! Tell me, tell me!" I begged.

"Wait, who's Stacy and who's Judith?" Percy asked us. I thought of the first day with the group of jocks that were making fun of people.

"Do you remember the jocks on first day?" I asked.

"How can I forget? Their laughs haunt my dreams…" he faked screaming while sleeping. We laughed at him since he looked retarded.

"And Stacy is the girl in second period that sits next to Nico," Thalia explained.

"So, what happened?" Annabeth asked, eagerly.

"Well, you know how everyone complements on Stacy's…how should I put this with him here…?" Thalia pointed at me and I felt offended, "Her…largeness-"

"She's not fat?" Percy interrupted. Thalia looked at me and mouthed "_Men…_". Percy's ears began to turn red.

"Whatever… Well, so Judith, the _all-mighty_ senior jock decided to go reaching for them. When she backed away, he grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, and he carried her to the guys bathroom. He locked the door and…the only thing people know is that it smelled of sweat and…yeah…" she said. She looked at the floor as if mourning for Stacy.

"Why didn't Stacy tell the teachers?" I asked.

"Judith threatened her that if she told, he would stalk her, kidnap her, and use her for…_Fun_…" my eyes grew large as she said that. When the rest of the class came in and Mr. Bally finished taking attendance, I thought of the things I was going to say to comfort Stacy who was in my first period class and what words I was going to use on Judith. We used to be friends. The bell rang and I rushed out to get to Spanish 1 with Mr. Turner.

I squeezed myself out of the crowd and took a short cut through the bathroom. As I ran to the other door, I heard sniffling and sobs coming from a stall. Although the stall wasn't locked, I couldn't make out who was in there. I opened it up and found Stacy sitting on the lid of the toilet crying to herself.

"Stacy? Are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head. "What's wrong?" I asked slowly. She began to sob even harder. I hugged her and I pulled her out of the stall. I asked what was wrong again and she pulled out a little stick. On the stick was a bright blue plus. When I realized what it was I thought to myself "_That BASTARD! How dare he get her pregnant!"_ I embraced her and I felt her relax.

I broke the silence by saying "It's okay… he won't get away with this…"

"But he'll _KILL_ me…if I tell..." she choked out.

"No he won't…he's not as scary as he seems…" I said. She began to cry again and I told her that she had every reason to be sad. I looked at her bright brown, teary eyes and I felt sorry for her. Her lifes has already been hard enough. Her dad left her when she was eight, both of her grandparents died, she lives in a small house with four other siblings, and now she was raped? This has gone too far. I wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Go and call your mom. Tell her to bring you home. Tell her that it was his fault and you had no intension of being…you know…" She nodded. I wrote a piece of paper what happened and I signed it. Her mother trusted me. "Give this to her if she doesn't believe you…" She took the paper and hugged me.

"Thank you…" she said and she grabbed her phone from her pocket. She gave me one last smile before talking to her mother. I walked to Spanish and I realized that I'd be having detention after school for being late. Oh joy…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. I thought it'd be a nice twist that Judith was an old friend of Annabeth and that he had gotten Stacy pregnant. Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Also I'm sorry for this but I'm not updating unless I get at least 20 reviews. I would like some reviews since I feel a bit...unknown... so please review or I'll never update again! ='( **

**For my sake please review...**

**~Katlover101**


	6. Judith's Rage

**Hi guys, I know I said that I'd update when I got 20 or more reviews but I got an idea for this chapter and I just love you guys. I'd like to make a shout out to Gypsy1213 and to capriisun. They were the only ones that reviewed! Thankx guys I luv you! Hahaha**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Next time! I will only update if I get 20 reviews! No exceptions.**

**~Katlover101**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does. The only thing I own is the plot and Judith and Stacy and all of the teachers! **

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I ran into the classroom with amazing speed.

"I'm here!" I said. Judith, who sat next to me, smirked. I glared at him.

"But you're late. You will have detention with me after school," Mr. Turner said emotionless.

"But I was helping Stacy!" I complained. Mr. Turner looked up from his papers. Judith jerked his head up and gasped.

"What's wrong with Stacy?" Mr. Turner asked.

"She was crying in the bathroom. I could smell puke in the air…not fun…" I replied. Judith stared at his desk. _Yeah! Feel the shame! _I thought. "I told her to call her mom to tell her to take her home."

"Alright. Sit down," he said. I thanked him and took my seat in the back next to Judith.

I wrote on a piece of paper:

**Me: It's because of you.**

I passed the paper to his desk while looking at the front of the classroom. He took his pen and wrote back to me. He gave me the paper.

**Judith: What did I do?**

**Me: You know what you did!**

**Judith: okay…she was hot and I was drunk!**

**Me: I don't care! You're a senior! She's a freshman!**

**Judith: …**

**Me: yes? Do you have something to say? **I smirked when his face turned pale as he read that. He scribbled his answer down and shoved the paper on my desk.

**Judith: Meet me lunch. I want to talk to you, not on a piece of paper…**

I sighed and folded the paper in half. I shoved it in my folder and focused on the rest of class. From the corner of my eye, I saw Judith slouch and stare at his desk. On occasion he would look over at me as if he _KNEW_ I was watching. _What are you hiding?_ I thought.

...

The 2nd period was torture. I seriously hated English. Mrs. Bally was so mean to us, although she was nice to Percy's class! Ugh…

When Math came, I shuffled to my seat and waited for Percy to appear. When he showed, he saw the confusion on my face and he walked to the desk.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I found Stacy in the bathroom. She had puked and…she's pregnant…" I told him.

"Did she go home? She wasn't at 2nd period," he stated.

"Yeah, I told her to," I pulled out the sheet of paper from first period.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A silent conversation with Judith," I said. He looked up at me. "I sit next to him in Spanish."

"Are you going to talk to him?" he asked when he finished reading the conversation.

"Yeah…I'm going to yell at him SO much…" I said furiously. I balled my fists. "How could he do that to a 14 year-old girl? No… her birthday was two months ago… a 15 year-old girl!"

He continued to stare at the paper before folding it and handing it back to me. I shoved it into my folder. "Good luck talking to him…" he told me.

I nodded and thought _Yeah…like I'll need it_…

…

I walked to the grass and sat by the large oak tree. I picked at my food and peeled my orange. I looked up at Judith as he walked toward me. He stood in front of me.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked him and I popped a slice of orange into my mouth.

"Is she…" he started to ask.

"Pregnant?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah… there was a blue plus…" I told him. He sighed and pulled his hair back.

"How could you?" I asked. He stared at me.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"I said, and I quote, 'How could you?" I said louder.

"I was _drunk_," he explained.

"Somehow, I don't believe that!" I said. He glared. "You raped a fifteen year-old girl! That's like raping me!" I said.

"I wouldn't do that!" he said.

"But you'd do it to Stacy!" I yelled. He balled his fists and I saw some people walking toward us.

"What I did was unintentional!" he parried, "I was drunk, for the last time!"

"Yes! You were _drunk on your own pride!_" I yelled, "_I'm Judith! I'm a senior jock so I can go rape this random fifteen year old girl! She has nice–" _my mocking was interrupted when his hand slapped across my face. I fell to the ground and many gasps broke apart from the crowd.

"So are you going to physically harass my now?" I said, eyes and words filled with hate.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"Really…?" I asked, "I know you! You are filled with hate!" he stopped walking away. "You just slapped me! That hurt!"

"It almost looks like you're looking for trouble!" he snickered. I glared.

"You want trouble from me? I'll give you trouble…" I whispered to myself. I charged at him and punched him in the stomach. He winced at the blow but I didn't affect him. He punched me in the arm and I stumbled from the force. I didn't fall. I tried to kick him in the thigh but his reflexes were too quick and he caught my foot in the air. He twisted my foot causing me to spin and fall to the ground. I got up. I looked at everyone yelling "Fight! Fight! Fight!" and I tried to look for Percy he wasn't there. I charged at him and slapped him on the face as he picked me up and carried me to the table. I struggled under his grasp until he dropped me on the table. I clutched my hip, but I kept fighting. I jumped off the table and onto his back, he feel to the ground but that didn't shake him. He bucked me off and he both got up. I was about to kick him in the crotch when Percy ran in between us and broke up the fight.

"This is OVER!" Percy yelled at us. I stared at the ground while Judith stared at Percy. Percy motioned for me to come with him but he looked disappointed in me. I sighed and followed him. I didn't hear exactly Judith said but I'm pretty sure that Percy did. Percy glanced around at him and his expression showed hate. Percy yelled and charged at Judith. He kicked him in the crotch, obviously following my actions, and Judith fell to the ground. A kick as hard as Percy had would make a sumo wrestler fall on his knees and cry. I pulled Percy back and we walked away with everyone staring at us.

After a few minutes of walking, Percy said, "I swear, the last time I was in a fight, I felt guilty. But this time, I felt victorious!"

"What did he say to you?" I asked. He looked at he sidewalk and eventually he said, "he said that I should try to persuade you to stop being a...whore…" I was dumb-founded.

"Thank you for sticking up for me…" I told him.

"Yeah, yeah…" he said, "I guess this hell has been made a paradise after all!" I smiled at him and we continued to walk to next period.


	7. Mythology vs Phones

**Thalia's POV**

I'm walking to my next class; Literature. And we've been learning mythology! Memories flow through my head as I almost trip on a backpack. I regain my balance and I look around to see if anybody noticed. I see Percy guiding Annabeth to their next class which is also literature. I study Annabeth, she was limping a small bit. She was bleeding on her arm. Oh snap! I rush over to see her.

"Annabeth! What happened!" I ask.

"I think the most exciting time of my life!" she squeals. I study her injuries up close. She also had a black eye.

"How can it be exciting when you've been beaten to a pulp?" I ask. She sighs then tells me the whole story of the fight outside. I turn to Percy.

"You kicked him that hard?" I ask. He nods. "That's amazing!"

"Thanks…" he said. He didn't seem as excited as Annabeth.

"We should get to class…" Annabeth suggested.

"Yeah…let's go!" I said happily.

…

"What did Poseidon do to Medusa that made Athena angry?" asked Mr. Phillips. Percy raised his hand. "Percy?"

"Poseidon raped Medusa in Athena's temple and then that's when Athena cursed her," he said. I saw how Annabeth looked amused. She was probably thinking how she was Athena and the words that were probably in her head are "_Yeah that's right bitch!_" I chucked at me own thought.

"Well done, Mr. Jackson," the teacher replied. He continued his lecture when I pulled out my phone.

**Me: Annabeth, memories?**

Annabeth gasped as she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at me and I just nodded.

**Annabeth: how'd you know?**

**Me: lucky guess lol**

**Annabeth: Well what's up?**

**Me: what do ya think? I'm texting you during class! What else would I be doing?**

**Annabeth: not now…like out of school, any family problems…um secret crushes…**

Annabeth looked kind of sad when she sent the text.

**Me: well, um what to see the new mission impossible after school? Percy can come too! And maybe some other people.**

**Annabeth: yeah I think that'd be fun. I'll text Percy.**

I watched as Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks and they started a conversation. I constantly saw little jumps of joy when their phones vibrated. Annabeth typed something and then sent it, but then she sent another text.

**Annabeth: Hey Percy can come. Nico can too!**

**Me: Kay! See you after school!**

I put my phone away and exchanged looks with Annabeth and Percy. They smiled big so I matched their level of excitement. Hopefully this would be a fun time.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the really short chapter. You can't fit too much into this and the movie is a big part so I have to make it short.<strong>

**I know that I also said that I was going to wait for 20 reviews, that also didn't happen. I'd like to thank Deathus and Gypsy1213 since they are the only ones that reviewed. This time, 25 reviews. If you review, I'll PM message you a sneak peek of the next chaper. Oh Bribery!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Kalover101**


	8. Author's note!

**Hey guys, I wasn't kidding when I said that I'll PM message you if you review. Two people have reviewed and they really liked it. This is just an author's note. These two people will be disappointed since I'm note updating until 25 reviews! I don't need the reviews to know that I could be an author one day. One of my consistent readers, Deathus, has made me realize that. I thank this reader very much. I also thank capriisum for reviewing too. I luv you guys and you make my day whenever I open my email and there are these too reviews! Thank you again!**

**I'm not kidding. You'll be missing out! Both liked the idea! I not updating until 25 reviews. So please:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**With love for this story,**

**~Katlover101**

**P.S. If you want a sneak peak to the sneak peak, here it is!**

**There will be "confusion", action, and heart-to-hearts (truth moments). This hopefully will be a long chapter with detail! **


	9. Revenge!

**Hey all you PJO luvers! **

**I love you guys too much to not update! I'll still try to see if people will review so I'll start off small and only ask for at least 10 reviews. I sent the four people that reviewed, Sydnexdey, Son of Hyperion, capriisun, and Deathus**,** a sneak peak and they all agreed that it was a nice idea. Thank you guys!**

**And now, what most have you have been waiting for, SUSPENCE!**

**Hope you like it!**

**~Katlover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Nico, Thalia, Percy and I all sat in the very back of the theater. I must admit! Mission Impossible was pretty good! My favorite part was when Tom Cruise driving the car off the ramp and making it crash, getting out of the car, and then disarming the bomb. I also liked when the government came and asked Cruise a lot of yes-or-no questions that cleared things up for the government, and then asked "Hospital?" to Tom and he just nods painfully. Hahaha so funny. Thalia loved it when they were breaking in the Kremlin where they used the image projector to sneak by the guard. Nico loved the little clicker thing that made a funny sound. Idiot, even if he was a sophomore. And then Percy loved when Tom Cruise was swinging inside, since his line was too short, how he hit his head and was dangling out the window! Hahaha loved it!

When we walked outside of the theater room and into the lobby, we saw Stacy and her mom. I could see a little bulge on Stacy's stomach and I couldn't help but smile. She noticed me staring and she smiled back at me. I wanted to get my phone and take a picture, but I left it in Nico's car, but this moment was too precious to not get certified.

"Hey, Nico?" I asked. He looked up from the popcorn and soda in his hands.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"Can, uh, can I get my phone out of your car?" I asked. He shoveled in his pocket, digging for his keys. I heard a jingle and my spirit lifted. _At lest he didn't lose them like last time. _He tossed them over and I barely caught them. I turned around and headed for his car.

"You're WELCOME!" Nico yelled after me.

"Thanks!" I yelled over my shoulder. I laughed to myself and wandered into the cold and dark parking-lot. Nico parked near one of the freakiest places ever; a really dangerous ally way. I stayed quiet in case I heard someone sneak up on me. So far, I was safe. I slid the key into the keyhole and turned to the right. The door unlocked and I opened the car door. I looked for my purse, found it, dug around to find my phone, found my wallet, shoved _THAT_ into my back pocket, searched some more, and finally found my phone. I threw my purse back into the back seat and then closed the door. I chuckled to myself. But remembered something.

"OH!" I said, maybe a little too loud and I turned around to lock the door. I slid the key in but a dark, strong object covered my mouth and jerked me back. My loud scream was muffled into his black glove and I struggled under his grasp. My heart was beating a million times a second and the world grew dizzy. I couldn't breath. He gripped my neck and shoved me toward the car. A reflection of light caught my attention after falling to the ground and skinning both my knees and hands.

A knife.

"HEY! WOH THERE! WHY YOU GOT A KNIFE? I'M A DEFENCELES TEENAGER!" I yelled .

"Really? Are you defenseless?" said a voice I knew too well, but I just couldn't figure out exactly who. Memories of my fight earlier took over. _I have to fight him, either that or run away like a coward. WAIT! I'M TOO PROUD! I'll fight._

"Look man!" I said, "Why would you want to hurt me?" I asked, taking a couple steps to the left. The door to the theater was just across the street. I could kick him and run! Okay, I was ready.

I charged at him and forced my foot up at his chest. Too slow. He caught my foot in the air. He twisted it to the right and my body follow. I did a full 360 in the air before falling to the ground. My ribs hurt. I coughed up some blood. I grunted from the pain of the fall. The man pushed me over with his foot so I faced upward. He grabbed my hair to get me off the ground. It hurt like hell. He jerked me toward the car and shoved the knife to my throat.

"Why do I want to hurt you?" he repeated. He waited a bit, but replied one word that changed my life. "Pay-back…"

Realization struck me as I realized who it was.

Judith.

"JUDITH!" I yelled and he shoved the knife to my throat a little harder. I embraced the pain as the point of the blade sliced a small incision into my neck. More blood! I might as well pass out! He was about to kill me when…

"Annabeth?" Percy yelled looking for me, "Annabeth!" When Percy caught sight of the Judith, he froze. Although…he didn't know who it was. Judith went into action and dropped the blade. He grabbed my head and jerked it at the car. The pain was unbearable, but it didn't matter. I drifted into blackness, totally unconscious.

…

I awoke in pure pain. Things looked blurry but I could tell four figures hovering over me. When things focused, I found myself in front of four complete strangers, three black haired teenagers and an adult in a white…dress?

"YES SHE"S ALIVE!" screamed the girl.

"What? Who-who are you all?" I asked. One boy with green eyes looked hurt by this, also the black haired girl. The boy with brown eyes comforted the girl but the girl waved it away.

"It appears that she has some amnesia," said the adult in white.

"I was afraid this would happen…" said the green eyed kid.

"It isn't your fault, Percy," said the girl. Apparently the green eyed kid's name is Percy.

"Well, I just stood there as that man bashed her head into your car, Nico!" Percy said. He pointed his finger at the brown eyed kid when he mentioned the car.

"Yeah…I have a huge dent there now!" Nico said, "Thalia, make him realize that it's not his fault!"

"Does it not look like I'm trying?" yelled Thalia.

"Would all three of you shut up and tell me what's going on, who you are, and why I'm in this hospital?" I snapped. They all shut up. _Was I like there master? No probably not…_

"Well, you are in her because you were beaten in an ally," Nico said.

"Way to break the news to her," Thalia said. Percy ignored them and focused his attention on me.

"I'm Percy. Do you have any recollection of who I am?" he asked. I stared at him.

"Recollection? Who says that anymore?" Thalia asked. Percy glared at her. He turned to me for an answer.

"Should I?" I asked. He sighed.

"I'm like in-between a friend and a boyfriend to you," he replied.

"OH JUST SAY YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND!" yelled Thalia.

"Hush up!" Nico said. "I'm Nico. I'm a sophomore and one of your friends. I also have a HUGE crush on Thalia here."

"I told you this! I'M STAYING SINGLE!" Thalia said. "Oh I'm Thalia, and I'm like your best friend that you've known since 1st grade. We moved from Manhattan to Riverview County and we go to Riverview High School! We left in 7th grade. You've also known Percy here for all your life in Manhattan but, he stayed behind when we left. He just left Manhattan and moved here only to be found by his year-lost friends that didn't even recognized him!" she smiled. "Yeah! That's us! We're the friends!"

"Okay…a little too much…" I said. My head hurt just think about it and while it tried to process every 10 mph word Thalia just said. She must be nervous. "What happened to me?"

"Well, we saw Mission Impossible at the theater. You went outside to get your phone and you were attacked by a man. I think, knowing you, that you tried to fend him off, but he had beaten you by the time I found you and had a knife to your neck. I froze and he bashed your head into the car! And know you can't remember anything!" Percy explained.

"Bummer…" I said.

"Memory lose?" Nico asked.

"No your car!" I said sarcastically.

"I know! Major bummer!" he replied. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nico asked.

"I think she was being sarcastic…" Thalia said, chocking up a laugh herself. Percy was laughing too. Nico was left alone in embarrassment.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. All three hesitated to reply. "HOW LONG?"

"Annabeth," I said, "You've been out for two months…"

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? HAHAHA PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND GIVE ANY SUGGESTIONS TO MAKE THINGS BETTER! ALSO! THALIA WILL STAY SINGLE! SHE WON'T LOVE ANYONE! I'M SORRY TO ANYONE WHO WANTS SOME THALICO ACTION BUT THIS IS ALL PERCABETH!<strong>

**LOVE YOU ALL! =)**


	10. I Need an Idea! STAT!

**Annabeth's POV**

"Man, my head really hurts!" I said as three concerned faces stared at me. I grabbed my double chocolate chip milkshake and sipped the liquid through the straw.

"Seriously, you should get some rest!" Thalia persisted and she reached to take the glass from me.

"You know what? I really don't care!" I confessed as I jerked the cup away from her and under my protection, "I've been told that I've almost died and that you're my friends and boyfriend! Where's the proof!"

"Right in front of you! You're in a hospital!" Nico said and he pointed all around the room to prove his point. "And we obviously know you! And we care for you! And by the way I saw that thing between you and Percy as I was walking by…"

"NICO!" Percy yelled, furiously annoyed and embarrassed. I laughed until my throat was dry and my head started to hurt.

"See, at least she can take a joke!" Nico replied to Percy's outburst.

"Yeah, whatever! I mean this never would have happened if I'd gone with her…It's all my fault…" Percy mumbled as he plopped down on a comfy chair.

"No it's not!" Thalia said and she knelt next to him.

"Yes it is!" he yelled back and Thalia backed up.

"You had no idea that he was going to attack her and that's that! Now drop it!" Nico commanded.

"Well at least he came with he did! I would have been sliced to bits!" I said, hoping to make him feel better.

"Yeah! She would have been like…filleted alive!" Nico backed me up. Percy jerked his head towards Nico and then to me. I slapped my forehead with my palm.

"Thanks for giving him that image…" I said.

"Sorry…" Nico apologized and he backed away to focus on the saltwater fish tank, "WOW! There's a shrimp in here!"

"You have the most interesting attractions for a sophomore, you know that right?" Thalia asked.

"Huh?" he said dazed, focusing on the fish. Thalia sighed.

"Whatever! What are we going to do with him?" she asked. I shrugged and Percy grinned, obviously amused.

"I think we should take him to a mental hospital. Do you think they have one here?" Percy asked.

"PERCY!" Nico shouted.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist that moment of payback!" Percy said.

"I hate you so much sometimes…" he said.

"Yeah…that's a trend my friends tend to speak!" Percy said and he pulled his arms around his head and smiled.

Nico looked wide-eyed at him and squeaked, "I'm your_ friend_?"

"Sure…" he replied. Then he turned to me. "I have an idea!"

"What?" I asked, ecstatic of his idea.

"A line up!" he replied. I looked confused.

"I have an idea who might have hurt you, and that's Judith! If I can–" Percy started.

"Judith?" I asked. Something clicked. I took a deep sip of my milkshake before placing it on the table.

"So you remember _him _but not _ME?_" Percy asked.

"Vaguely…" I confessed.

"Well he might have wanted revenge!" Percy said.

"What'd he do that would make him angry?" I asked.

"You beat him up earlier!" Thalia said.

"You were like: 'WATCHOW!'!" Nico said and he did a karate chop in the air, knocking down a vase of flowers, which shattered and soaked the tile floor.

"Uh…I can fix that!" Nico said. We all laughed.

"Well, a line up is where you take a suspect and look-alikes and place them in an interrogation room, with the one-way mirrors! I love those things. Well, the men or women are given a number on a card and are asked to stand in the order of one, two, three, and so on. Then the victim stands outside the room, looking inside the one-way mirror to look at the suspects and to pick out, if they can, the person who attacked them!" Percy explained.

"OH LIKE IN _LAW & ORDER: SVU_!" I replied. That was my favorite show in the WORLD!

"Yeah!" Thalia said.

"Oooh pretty fishies!" Nico said bewildered.

"Ignore him!" I told Thalia. "I think that'd be a good idea!" Percy smiled.

"Alright I'll schedule us for around next week!" he said. Then a nurse walked in and jumped back after seeing the broken vase.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED HERE?" she asked.

"oaky…RUN!" they ran out the door and left me laughing. I could here them hollering and cackle down the halls.

"Don't worry 'bout them!" I told the nurse, who looked frightened. "There mental!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I brought as much humor to this as I could. Thank you for reading this far!<strong>

**~Katlover101**


	11. Number Five

**Annabeth's POV**

I glanced at the clock. 10:49… It's been two months and 12 hours since I was attacked. My body ached. I had a headache. My stomach churned and longed for quality food. My hands began to sweat from gripping my crutches. Being in the Police building made me nervous.

'_Out of all people, how did this happen to me?'_ I thought. An alarm rang and seven people who all looked similar to each other walked into the interrogation room.

"Can you identify which one attacked you?" the officer to my left asked. I gulped down my fear of seeing my attacker and nodded. Although I knew they wouldn't be able to see me, I feared Percy's words '_Are you sure you want to do this? Most people who see there attacker go ballistic and end up committing suicide…_' His voice rang in my head and I braced myself for the worst. I turned to the mirror. _'Okay, number one…' _I looked at the brown haired man. His biceps were as big as my head. But saw nothing in him. _'Number two…'_ This man had blackish brown hair and he was very tall. Nope! _'Three…' _This was an extremely short man. _'Okay what is with that? Now four…' _Again there was nothing to him that freaked me out.

"Um ma'am?" the officer asked.

"Hold on please, I'm taking my time, I somewhat lost my memory…" I confessed. The officer didn't reply but simply nodded and looked back at the men. I focused my attention on number five. His brown eyes burned into me, as if searching my soul. His hair made me gag bit. His tattoo of a black rose made me whimper, and his bruised on his face, including a black eye, brought a sudden urge to run away. I looked at his face again. His eyes looked calmer as if he had felt my pain and was feeling pitiful towards me. _Judith…_ his name rang in my head.

"Officer…um number five…" I said. I felt sadness rise up in me. Except for his fearsome features, I saw a kind and grieving heart.

"Thank you…I will interrogate him, is there anything I can do for you, miss?" she asked. I nodded and stared at Judith.

"Can you tell him that I said 'go to hell'?" I asked. I turned to find Percy and Nico waiting for me. I crutched over to them and I looked at a mirror to see the officer looking at me shocked. Like she had thought I was an innocent girl. Nope. I was independent.

"What number did you pick?" Percy asked and he held a paper with numbers and names.

"Five…" I said. Percy exhaled.

"That was Judith, I'm just happy that you didn't freak out…I can't imagine a world without you…" he told me. Nico walked by my side, opposite from Percy. They both helped me when I tripped on something.

"Oh I freaked out…in my mind…" I confessed. Both looked at me with looks that shouted "how so?". So I told them. "When I looked at the first four men, I saw nothing, but when I laid eyes on Judith, he looked like my worst nightmare and I wanted to run away screaming while he tried to eat me like the boogieman, but like twenty million times worse…" I said and I looked at the birds chirping a nest by the car. I wanted to take a shotgun and shoot them. I felt anger surge though me.

"At least this over…" I said after walking to the car.

"Sadly, it isn't…" Nico told me. Percy nodded in agreement, with disappointment in his eyes.

"Why not?" I asked. Nico looked at my face and studied the bruises.

"He tried to kill you…that's a federal act. We're going to court…" Percy spoke up and he opened the car door for me. I handed him the crutches. I winced as I tried to climb into the car. Percy set the crutches on the floor.

"Well, who's going to testify?" I asked. Percy opened up the other door, the one behind Nico.

"I am… I saw him bash your head in the car and I saw him with the knife. Percy looked outside his door and stared at the huge dent.

"How is my skull not broken?" I asked.

"You have a big brain I guess, wise girl!" Percy said and he smiled at me. Thalia looked up from _The Hunger Games_ and took out her headphones. I'm kind of glad she stayed in the car.

"So?" she asked. Percy and Nico both opened their mouths to speak, but I beat them.

"I spotted Judith and I wanted to throw up…well, run away actually…" I said. Thalia looked back at me and nodded.

"Hopefully he'll lose the case so you won't have to sit next to him in Spanish once we gat back to school…" she said. my eyes widened.

"THALIA!" Both Nico and Percy yelled.

"Sorry!" she said and she went back to reading her book.

"I SIT NEXT TO HIM?" I asked.

"Uh…yeah…kind of…" Nico said and he ran his hand through his hair.

"You could have at least TOLD ME THAT!" I yelled. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO IF WE _LOSE_ THE CASE? HOW WILL I REACT TO HIM IN CLASS?"

"I don't know…we'll just have to wait until the case…" Percy said calmly. The case…I'd need a lawyer, I'll get me dad…

"What about my dad?" I asked. Percy looked over.

"He visited you while you were asleep. I heard him cry multiple times…" Thalia said looking up from her book.

"Does he know I'm awake?" I asked.

"No, well, maybe…I really don't know…" I looked at Nico as he spoke.

"I want to see him…" I demanded.

* * *

><p><strong>HI! I was seriously busy, so I'm so sorry that it's taken like a week to update. Hope you'll all have a nice Valentine's Day. I hope someone asks me in these last few days!<strong>

**Please review and with love…**

**~Kat**


	12. Court: Part 1

**Thank the Lord for hours of watching Law and Order for this scene. I'm also reading _To Kill a Mocking Bird _in school so there's some court issues in there. Hope you enjoy this!**

**~Katlover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's POV<strong>

We reached Annabeth's house and we saw her dad working on the ladscape out side. When he saw us, he set down his equipment and ran over to Annabeth.

"OH, MY LITTLE GIRL!" He says and he hugs her tight.

"Dad!" Annabeth says and she smiles.

"I heard about what happened at the hospital. I was going to make sure the house was spick-and-span for you welcome home!" he said. The look on Annabeth's face told em she didn't like the answer he gave her.

"Why didn't you come to the hospital?" She asked. Mr. Chase stayed quiet. "Dad?"

"I couldn't bare to see you in the hospital bed..." he confessed. Somehow, I don't think that was true. "I wanted to come..."

"I forgive you, but I have a question. Am I really going to court? Like in Law and Order?" She asked. Percy had to really hold in a snicker. Annabeth didn't seem to notice though

"Yeah. It's in two days. The only differance is it will be a real life story and it will make you feel very nervous. That's why I got you the best lawyer I could," he told her as she wiped a lock of hair from her cheek.

"You'll be at court, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course baby..."

_**Two days later in Court:**_

I sat in the court room with my palms sweaty and gross. I wiped them quickly on my pants. I watch as Annabeth is called to the stand. Her crutches are the only thing at the momment that made any loud noice. She places her hand on the bible and swore to tell the truth. After she swears, the Judge Chiron tells her to sit. Her lawyer, Mr. D walks up to the stand and watches her intently.

"Miss Chase, where were you on the night of March 9th?" Mr. D asks.

"I think I was seeing a movie with my friends." She answers. _What is she doing! She _thinks_?_ I bagan to chew my nails.

"What do you mean you think, ma'am?" Mr. D asks.

"Well, I lost my memory. I've been told I was attacked on that same night," she answers.

"Do you remember anything?" he asks. Annabeth shook her head.

"What have people told you?" Mr. D asks.

"Objection, your honor!" Judith's lawyer, Ms. Dodds says as she stands up. "She must tell what she knows!"

"Your honor? I would like to hear what people have told her for the Jury," Mr. D says and he looks at Judge Chiron. The judge looked from Judith, to Annabeth, to Ms. Dodds, and then back to Mr. D.

"Overruled." Judge Chiron tells Ms. Dodds. She sits back down. I glance at Ms. Dodds and she looked like she was going to explode.

"Please, Miss Chase, what have people told you?" Mr. D asks her again.

"Well, I've been told that, um, we-"

"Who's we?" Mr. D asks. "You'll have to be more specific for the Jury."

"Oh, okay. Percy, Nico, Thalia, and I went to see Mission Impossible, well something like that... and I had left briefly to, um, grab my camera from the car, I mean, Nico's car. It was parked in a dark alley. I must have been a bit scared that I'd be mugged." Annabeth started. I bit my lip. I saw Percy squirming a bit too. Nico glanced around the room, not really paying too much attention. "But I can't be certain of that."

"Please, ma'am. Tell us what you do know." Judge Chiron said.

"Oh sorry. Well, I'd got out the camera and my purse all together and I turned around to find a man trying to kill me. I was told her had a knife. When Percy found me, he said that the man froze and bashed my head into Nico's car. Then dent is still there to prove that...and Nico is-"

"Is that really nessisary?" Mr. D asks, bored a little.

"Um, no. My head was bashed into a car. Period." She replied, a little hurt by his lack of attention.

"No further question, your honor." Mr. D said and he nodded to the judge. The Jury squirmed in their seats, and began to murmer.

"Miss Chase!" Ms. Dodds said as she walked to the stand. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Annabeth said.

"And was this your car?" Ms. Dodds asked.

"No. This was Nico's car."

"How old is Nico?" Ms. Dodds continued.

"Objection, your honor. What matters about the boy's age?" Mr. D says to the judge.

"Sustained." Judge Chiron says. "Please, no more questions about age, Ms. Dodds."

"Alright, your honor. So Miss Chase, how did you know that my client was the attacker?"

"Another objection, your honor!" Mr. D said standing straight up in less that a second.

"Overruled!" Judge Chiron say, clearly annoyed.

"Answer the question, ma'am. How did you know?" Ms. Dodds persisted.

"We had a line up at the Police station and when I saw him, I literally felt like I had to escape the building. My stomach curned and I got a headache. I also began to sweat. I was sure that I'd seen him before and it made me upset to look at him."

"Alright, no further questions." Ms. Dodds said and she walked back to her seat. I looked at her with disgust as she picked the inside of her ear with her pinkie and flicked away the ear wax. I'm so glad we had Mr. D as our lawyer.

"I know call upon Perseus Jackson to come up to the stand to give his testimony." Mr. D said.

"Is this your final witness?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor." Mr. D said and he sat walked up to Percy who was know at the podium. He swore on the bible and them sat down.

"Mr. Jackson. What were _you_ doing on the night of March 9th?" Mr. D asked him.

"I saw Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocal with my friends Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia."

"Why did Miss Chase go to get her camera?" he asked.

"Well, we saw our friend Stacy with her mom. She had just been, um, assalted by Judith, but he chose bail." Percy started. I slammed my palm to my forehead.

"Mr. Jackson, that is not our case. Stick to this one, please?" Judge Chiron.

"Yes, sir." Percy squirmed nervously in his chair. "Well, she looked really happy so Annabeth wanted to get a quick photo of it. She had asked Nico for the keys and walked away." Percy said.

"What made you try to find Annabeth? She said you found her?" Mr. D said.

"Well, she was taking forever, so I didn't know if she couldn't find the car, or if she needed help. So I walked outside, crossed the street to where that old alley was and I froze when I saw Annabeth trapped inbetween a man with a knife and Nico's car. Annabeth saw me and the man must have noticed her lookeing at me, so he turned to see me. Before I could come to help her, the man had grabbed Annabeth by the head and jerked her head into the car. The man ran off leaving the knife on the ground...wait. Didn't we send in the knife for DNA?" We all looked at Mr. D.

"Save that for after the trail and please finish your story." Judge Chiron said.

"um okay, Well, Annabeth slumped to the cement, her head all bloody. I was shocked. Nico and Thalia must came running, also wondering waht was taking so long. Nico called an ambulace and she was in a coma for two months." Percy finished. "After she woke up, we found out she had lost her memory and we eventually made her comfortable to us. I then had the idea of taking her to the police station to have complete a line up. She picked out Judith."

"Thank you Mr. Jackson." Mr. D said. "No further Questions."

"Ms. Dodds?" Asked the judge. Ms. Dodds shook her head and some of the people wondered why. Did she believe him? Or was she just too stupid to think of any questions to defend her client.

"Court is ajurned. We will meet tomorrow for the testimony of Judtih and for the virdict of the defeandent." Judge Chiron said. Once he banged his gavel, I ran to reach Annabeth.

"I was so worried!" I told her.

"Why?" She asked. "I thought I did fine?"

"I know, you did perfect. What I thought was Ms. Dodds exploding at you and trying to hurt you!" I told her. Annabeth laughed a bit. _Maybe that's the reason why she didn't go up to question. She didn't want to be burned by a fifteen year old girl again!_

"Let's go home, but no to my house...It's obvious that my dad didn't show up..." Annabeth suggests and I help her to find Percy and Nico who have disappeared into the crowd.


	13. Court: Part 2

**Annabeth's POV**

The next day, we returned to the court. I was super nervous since Judith was going to give his testimony.

"Ms. Dodds, please call on your witness." Judge Chiron said.

"Yes, your honor. I know call on Mr. Judith Pederson as a witness to give his testimony." She said abruptly. Judith rose and walked to the stand. When he passed me, he glared at me and I glared back. He then swore on the bible.

"Please sit." Judith did as he was told. Ms. Dodds walked toward him.

"Mr. Pederson? Where were you on the night of March 9th?" she asked him.

"I was at the movie theater. I saw a movie, obviously." Wow! Does he seriously have the nerve to do this RIGHT NOW?

"An attitude adjustment is being asked of you right now…" Judge Chiron said.

"Pshh! Whatever…" Judith replied.

"Go on, Ms. Dodds."

"What movie did you see?"

"I saw Mission Impossible."

I shot a quick glance to Percy. _He had been there?_ Percy shrugged.

"Were you with anybody?"

"No ma'am…" he replied uninterested.

"What did you do after the movie?" Ms. Dodds looked out the window and then back to her client.

"I drove home."

"So you had no interference with Ms. Chase?

"None." Not even an emotion.

"How did you make it to court?"

"I was called for a line up in the local police station with a bunch of freaky guys. I had to wear the number five and then stare forward at the mirror. Next thing I knew, I was being cuffed and dragged to the prison cell inside the station. On the way, I saw Annabeth walking toward the door with her crutches."

"Thank you Mr. Pederson." Ms. Dodds left the floor and Mr. D stood up.

"Mr. Pederson. Is it true that you drove directly home?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. I was tired and alone."

"Then, why does this blade have your fingerprints on them?" Judith stayed quiet.

"Sir? I have no idea how." Was Judith's answer.

"But? This blade was found by Ms. Chase as she was being attacked. The attacker had it, until he dropped in on the ground to be examined by us. How did it end up there?"

"Where there other fingerprints?" Judith asked.

"Excuse me? I ask the questions…" Mr. D was irritated.

"Actually, that's a great question. Would you answer it for us, Mr. D?"

"Okay there was…"

"I think he meant the name—" Judith waved it away.

"I have something to tell you…" he says. My breathing stops. _Is he going to confess? Was he really my attacker?_

"What would that be, Mr. Pederson?" Mr. D inquires.

"You have the wrong person. If I'm right, those fingerprints are Percy Jackson's fingerprints." _What is he DOING?_ "I caught Percy Jackson fighting with Annabeth, I mean Ms. Chase. I was disposing of the knife since it was worn out. I dropped it and Percy heard it. He then bashed her head into the car. I dashed to call the police but when I did, Percy was playing Mr. Goddie-Good and acted as if he did nothing wrong. I SHOULDN'T BE UP HERE! HE SHOULD!" Judith jabbed his finger in Percy's direction. I was outraged. Percy looked pale and about to throw up.

The courtroom was a mess of upset people.

"What? WHY DO I FEEL SICK WHEN I LOOK AT YOU BUT FEEL FINE WHEN I LOOK AT PERCY?" I screamed at him. Judith had a smug look on his face.

"Mr. D! Control your client!" Judge Chiron yelled.

"But he's lying!" I kept at it. The judge banged his gavel multiple times.

"Calm down, Annabeth, we'll get this straightened out…" Mr. D assured me.

"ORDER!" The judge banged his gavel one last time. "Security, please escort Mr. Jackson to his cell and take Mr. Pederson with him. DON'T PUT THEM IN THE SAME CELL!" The guards came to Percy and forced his hands behind his back. They put the handcuffs on too tight and I could see Percy wince. He looked at me until the guard shoved him forward. Judith just walked with the guard, no handcuffs.

When the Judge dismissed the case for the day, Thalia rushed forward and pulled me into a hug. I had tears streaming down my face.

"How did this happen?" I whisper into her hair.

"I don't know…" she replied and we stood there hugging while a huge mass of upset citizens scrambled around us.

It was like being in the eye of a hurricane…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I hope you liked this one!<strong>

**Please Review! I want to hear your thoughts on the situation!**

**~katlover101**


	14. In the Cells

**Percy's POV**

I was shoved into the hallway behind the main room and I hear a lot of rustling around. Many prisoners were yelling loudly around me.

"Come at me, pretty boy…" one said, gesturing me to come closer. I ignored him and was fiercely pushed by the officer since I slowed down.

"Keep walking…" he spat out. I could see that Judith had a smug look on his face. He looked at me and grinned since I was staring at him. I was jerked to my left while Judith was directed gently to his right. I was shoved into a cell and the handcuffs were removed. I rubbed my wrists, urging the blood to flow to my hands again.

"Look's like we'll be seeing each other more often than I thought…" Judith smiles.

"I don't want to talk to you," I say, turning around and sitting on my bed.

"But I do. Why would you hurt Annabeth, you sinner…" he pestered me. I forgot, he was religious too. **(A/N I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST RELIGIONS! I'M RELIGIOUS, MYSELF!) **

"I'm the sinner? I thought it was you who lied on the bible?" I spit out, standing while gripping the bars of my cell door.

"What? Why would I do that?" he asks, as innocent as can be.

"Why'd you rape a girl?" I ask. He became furious.

"Don't you EVER bring that up! She wanted it…I could tell by the way she flung her boobs around!" she grins.

"So you admit you did it?" I say, continuing to torment him. Worse mistake of my life…

An alarm rang and all the doors are open. Prisoners file out and get into a line. I get in too but Judith is right behind me. He whispers things into my ear and begins to poke my back, calling me a sinner. I ignored him for the first part and got my lunch with no problem.

After I took my tray off the ramp and turned around, Judith tripped me and I fell, landing in a pile of my food. Gasps and laughter breaks out. Judith spits on me, calling me dirt, but that just aggravates me more and I'm up, flinging myself at him. We fall to the floor and I'm kicking and punching him, while he cowers. Guards pull me off him and take me from the room. Judith's face is bleeding but he still smiles as I'm shoved away.

"I'm telling you! He tripped me and spat on me!" I yell at the officer.

"That's not an excuse for lunging yourself at him, though. Is it…" the officer asks.

I shake my head. "He lied…" I say. The officer's head jerks up.

"Who, Judith?" he asks. I nod.

"He attacked Annabeth…I loved her…" I say. Not a lie.

"Well, you can prove that at court. You don't get lunch for a week as your punishment." I gaped at his word. That was like making me starve to death. It's bad enough we don't get enough food but removing a whole food period was torture.

I left the room and walked to my cell. I heard a lot of snickering from other prisoners as I walked by, but like this morning, I ignored. I looked in Judith's cell. Gone; Must still be in the infirmary. I got in my cell and crawled into my bed. Somehow I managed to fall asleep in the company of yelling and clanging of bars…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short! I didn't know how to continue! Please review and suggest what happens next!<strong>

**Thanks!**

**~Katlover101**


	15. Name Change

**Heya! I just want everyone to know, I changed my Pen name to Bridgette-Daughter of Athena! So yeah…that's it really! Thanks for being awesome!**

**Bridgette-Daughter of Athena**


	16. News

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone, I need a large favor. Actually, scratch that. We all need a large favor. There is a problem globally that we need to solve.

Gender. Inequality.

You heard me, readers. Our genders aren't equal. So I really need you all to go to this link:

watch?v=TI9AA5xU02k&feature=g-all-u

And watch this video for us. This was for my Human Geography report and it is really really important. Please don't read this and think "this is bull shit". Watch it. I beg you. It is soo important that we close the gender gap. Woman are equal to men, it says so in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights! BUT! We haven't achieved that. No offence to you men out there, but women is actually smarter than most men! I had a guy I interviewed admitted that!

So please, do this for me and for my co producers. It is a real big issue.

Sincerely,

Bridgette


End file.
